Valentine Merepotkan
by KENzeira
Summary: Menjelang hari kasih sayang, Shikamaru justru bertengkar dengan Ino. Bagaimana usaha Shikamaru supaya gadisnya tidak marah?/"Untuk apa beli hadiah? Hari valentine merepotkan."/ Special for my sister, magenta-alleth. Mind to RnR? :3


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Valentine Merepotkan © KENzeira

Warnings : AU, OOC, alur cepat, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Special for Valentine Day and my sister magenta-alleth

_( Happy Reading )_

~oOo~

Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang dikuncir seperti nanas itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Masih lima menit lagi waktu bel masuk berbunyi. Meskipun otaknya encer, tapi laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru Nara itu sangat malas. Ia amat tidak ingin direpotkan.

Sang tuan pemalas itu melempar tasnya ke atas meja, lalu ia duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Tak lama setelah itu bel pun akhirnya berbunyi.

Chouji, teman di sebelah Shikamaru sibuk memasukkan snack ke dalam mulutnya. Bel masuk bukan berarti laki-laki bertubuh gendut itu berhenti makan. Dan Shikamaru tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah Chouji berhasil menghabiskan snacknya.

Bersendawa.

Ya, sendawa yang sangat mengganggu telinga.

"Chouji, tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaanmu bersendawa itu?!" Shikamaru tidak tahan mendengarnya. Meskipun ia bisa menutup telinganya, tapi frekuensi sendawa Chouji tak bisa di prediksi.

"Ah, Shikamaru~" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chouji. Selebihnya ia diam sambil menimang-nimang apakah guru fisika segera datang atau tidak. Jika tidak datang, Chouji bisa membuka sncak yang berikutnya.

Anko-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hari ini, Orochimaru-_sensei_ tak bisa mengajar seperti biasa. Mendadak ia ada urusan yang mengharuskannya absen hari ini. Tapi, beliau menitipkan tugas pada saya. Sekarang, kalian kerjakan buku paket halaman tujuh puluh tujuh, selesai tidak selesai harus dikumpulkan." Kata Anko-_sensei_ panjang lebar.

Siswa-siswi yang ada didalam kelas pun mengeluh ketika melihat soal yang ada pada buku paket tersebut. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengerjakan, kalau Orochimaru-_sensei_ – selaku guru fisika belum menjelaskan materinya.

Seusai mengatakan itu, guru Anko akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas mengingat ia ada jadwal mengajar di kelas lain. Bukannya mengerjakan soal, siswa-siswi di kelas XI-B itu sibuk mengobrol hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Eh, Sikamaru, kau mau memberi hadiah apa besok pada Ino?" tanya Chouji sambil membuka segel snack yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Yang ditanya mengernyit tak mengerti. Memangnya besok hari ulang tahun Ino?

"Untuk apa memberi hadiah?" Shikamaru balik tanya. Sakura yang tempat duduknya di depan Shikamaru menoleh sambil memasang wajah yang kaget.

"Hey, Shikamaru, memangnya kau tidak tahu besok hari valentine?!" bukannya Chouji yang menjawab malah Sakura yang menjawab. Tapi setidaknya, jawaban mereka akan sama.

"Heh?! Valentine? Memangnya kenapa hari valentine?" tanya Shikamaru polos. Rasanya Sakura dan Chouji seperti terjungkal dari tempat duduknya mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Shikamaru.

"Aduduh, kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana?! Hari valentine itu adalah hari kasih sayang, hari dimana para pasangan kekasih saling bertukar hadiah!" jawab Sakura ketus. Gadis berambut _pink_ ini mulai terpancing kekesalannya. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku pernah dengar sih, tapi aku belum pernah bertukar hadiah." Ujar Shikamaru lempeng.

"Tentu saja karena kemarin-kemarin kau tidak punya pacar." Celetuk Chouji.

"Ralat, bukan kemarin-kemarin, tapi Shikamaru memang baru pertama kali punya pacar!" kali ini celetukan sadis keluar dari Sakura. Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

"Lagipula apa pentingnya hari valentine?" kali ini pertanyaan super nyolot keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Kalau saja yang tadi bertanya adalah Naruto, sudah pasti Sakura mendaratkan jitakannya di kepala Naruto. Sayang, ini bukanlah Naruto, jadi Sakura tidak berani melakukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu penting atau tidak, yang pasti Ino akan kecewa jika kau tak memberinya hadiah. Aku kenal betul bagaimana Ino." Ujar Sakura sambil mati-matian menahan tangannya supaya tidak menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru.

Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata kecil itu termenung ketika mendengar kata kecewa.

'_**Kalau Ino kecewa, ia akan marah. Kalau ia marah, ia akan ceramah panjang lebar. Kalau ia ceramah panjang lebar, aku lagi-lagi mati kebosanan. Astaga, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata memiliki pacar itu merepotkan.'**_

o-o-o-o-o

"Hari ini kau sering diam, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus coklatnya. Saat ini, Shikamaru dan Ino tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, katakan saja." Ujar Ino. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang Shikamaru, yang dipandang justru anteng memandang jus coklatnya seolah jusnya lebih menarik daripada Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menjawab demikian, hal itu membuat Ino menghela nafas bosan. Ino tahu betul bagaimana Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu tidak mau direpotkan, dan mungkin untuk menceritakan masalahnya sendiri pun bagi Shikamaru adalah hal yang merepotkan.

"Kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi entah mengapa bagiku kau ada apa-apa." Tutur Ino setengah melamun. Mendengar itu, Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ino. Dua sejoli itu saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain selain Ino.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ucap Shikamaru akhirnya. – berpikir akan memberi hadiah apa besok padamu, lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tumben kau berpikir. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino heran. Meskipun mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata, bukan berarti Shikamaru sering menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Bukan hal yang penting."

"Bukan hal yang penting? Lalu untuk apa kau repot-repot memikirkannya?!" cetus Ino sedikit menyindir. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya, sungguh bukan hal yang mudah ditebak.

"Lagi-lagi…" Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Ino mulai marah lagi.

"Lagi-lagi apa?! Kau mau bilang kalau aku pemarah?!"

"Kau mengatakannya sendiri." Ujar Shikamaru lempeng membuat Ino mendidih seketika. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan –

BRAKK!

– menggebrak meja.

"Astaga! Kau ini…, tch! Aku semakin yakin kalau kau memang tidak tertarik padaku!" cetus Ino lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan kebodohannya.

Kini, Shikamaru semakin merasa direpotkan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Anehnya, meski tak mau dipikirkan, otaknya tetap memikirkan.

o-o-o-o-o

'_**Sebenarnya, aku ini kenapa?'**_

Shikamaru berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Ino marah padanya. Apa ia keterlaluan?

Laki-laki berambut seperti nanas itu memandang ponselnya nanar. Tak ada satu pesan pun yang masuk. Itu berarti Ino benar-benar marah. Entah kenapa Shikamaru menjadi gelisah. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengirimi Ino-nya pesan singkat, tapi ia tak punya keberanian – bukan, ia hanya belum siap kalau Ino tak membalas pesannya.

Seperti pecundang?

Belum selesai masalah hari valentine, ditambah lagi masalah Ino yang ngambek. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru memberi hadiah kalau Ino masih marah?

'_**Mungkin saja Ino akan memaafkanku kalau aku beri hadiah.'**_

Entah semangat dari mana, Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas dari tempat persembunyainnya. Tempat menyembunyikan uangnya. Kalau tidak disembunyikan, ibunya pasti akan mengambilnya dengan alasan untuk bekalnya sekolah.

o-o-o-o-o

Kamis, 14 Februari.

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru berangkat sekolah dan tentunya belajar disana. Tapi, ada satu hal yang beda dari laki-laki itu sekarang, yaitu semangatnya. Membayangkan Ino tersenyum senang ketika nanti menerima hadiah darinya membuat semangatnya membuncah. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang berbunyi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat coklat…" ujar Chouji setengah melamun sambil memandang coklat yang dipegangnya.

"Itu berarti ada yang tertarik padamu." Kata Shikamaru di akhiri senyumannya. Melihat itu, Chouji ikut tersenyum. Ia tak pernah menduga kalau ia juga bisa mendapatkan coklat seperti teman-temannya. Yang Chouji sayangkan adalah, ia tidak tahu siapa yang memberinya coklat. Coklat misterius itu sudah tersimpan di kolong meja miliknya.

"Aku harap begitu." Chouji nyengir lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino kemana ya? Biasanya ia datang ke kelasku kalau bel istirahat." Gumam Shikamaru. Chouji hanya mengangkat bahu, ia tidak tahu.

"Coba saja kau datang ke kelasnya…" usul Chouji, laki-laki bergaya rambut mirip nanas itu berpikir sejenak. Perkataan Chouji ada benarnya juga.

"Kau benar…, baiklah, aku akan ke kelas Ino." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kelas Ino yang hanya terhalang dua kelas.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu kelas Ino.

'_**Apakah aku harus masuk?'**_

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, Shikamaru melanjutkan langkahnya dengan penuh semangat. Tapi, langkah laki-laki itu mendadak terhenti. Bukan karena ia ragu, tapi karena ia melihat apa yang tak pernah di bayangkan olehnya. Belum sampai di pintu kelas, Ino sudah keluar. Tapi, gadis itu tak sendiri, melainkan bersama laki-laki yang kulitnya putih pucat. Shikamaru tahu itu adalah Sai.

Ino melewati Shikamaru begitu saja. Yang tak bisa di terima oleh Shikamaru adalah Ino yang seolah sengaja menggandeng lengan Sai. Bahkan gadisnya itu melempar senyum manisnya pada laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu.

Shikamaru lemas seketika. Ia ingin marah. Tapi, pada siapa?

Laki-laki jangkung itu merogoh kantong celananya, memandang nanar pada jepit rambut yang kemarin di belinya.

'_**Untuk apa aku beli hadiah? Hari valentine yang merepotkan.'**_

Shikamaru merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia. Semerepotkan apapun, ia tetap membutuhkan Ino di sampingnya. Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru butuh Ino.

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki berambut ala nanas itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sebagai laki-laki, ia amat malu jika ketahuan menangis. Apalagi gara-gara perempuan. Shikamaru tak pernah berpikir Ino akan tega melakukan hal demikian, tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuktikan bahwa Ino bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja.

Jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu itu tergeletak di meja belajarnya, ia tak tega jika harus membuangnya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia masih berpikir mungkin sepulang sekolah Ino mau menemuinya. Dengan begitu, jepit rambut itu akan ia berikan pada gadisnya itu. Tapi, nyatanya Ino pulang duluan. Ino membiarkan Shikamaru pulang sendirian.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tak ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru akan keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal, setelah pulang sekolah laki-laki itu belum makan apapun. Galau membuat nafsu makannya menguap.

Mendadak ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada satu pesan yang masuk. Shikamaru meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_Aku marah padamu, tapi aku tak bisa bohong kalau aku merindukanmu._

o-o-o-o-o

Yamanaka Ino berbaring di kasurnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru akan membalas pesannya. Ino semakin kecewa. Gadis cantik itu semakin yakin kalau gagasan bahwa Shikamaru tidak tertarik padanya itu benar. Shikamaru tak menunjukkan kecemburuannya ketika Ino dengan sengaja menggandeng lengan Sai.

'_**Apa aku keterlaluan? Tapi, sepertinya Shikamaru memang tidak tertarik padaku…'**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengusap-ngusap matanya yang mulai basah. Bahkan ketika marah pun, Shikamaru tak mencoba menghubunginya. Apa laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau Ino gelisah? Atau jangan-jangan Shikamaru tidak peduli pada perasaan Ino?

Rasanya Ino semakin kecewa mengingat yang mengatakan perasaannya duluan adalah Ino. Gadis cantik itu gemas karena Shikamaru terlalu berputar-putar ketika ingin mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Ino, setidaknya itu gagasannya waktu itu. Akhirnya, Ino menyuarakan perasaannya pada laki-laki dengan IQ di atas 200 itu.

Setelah tahu kalau ternyata Shikamaru juga menyukai Ino, gadis berkulit putih mulus itu senang bukan main. Akhirnya perasaannya terbalas juga setelah bertahun-tahun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Sasuke. Meski tak sekeren Sasuke, Shikamaru adalah pribadi yang baik walaupun tidak mau direpotkan.

'_**Tapi… bisa saja kalau Shikamaru berkata bahwa ia juga menyukaiku karena tak ingin melukai perasaanku, 'kan?'**_

Rasanya mata Ino semakin basah. Akan lebih baik kalau waktu itu Shikamaru tak menerima perasaannya. Setidaknya, Ino tak akan sekecewa ini.

Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dari Shikamaru!

_Keluarlah, aku ada di depan rumahmu._

Astaga! Ino sama sekali belum mandi! Kegelisahannya membuat gadis itu malas untuk mandi. Akhirnya Ino berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Dengan cepat, lengannya merapihkan ikatan pada rambutnya. Merasa cukup rapi, Ino melangkah keluar rumah.

"Hai…" sapa Shikamaru. Entah kenapa Ino merasa berdebar-debar.

"H-hai…" ya ampun, bahkan Ino tergeragap. Efek salah tingkah, lengan Ino merapikan _pony_-nya yang menjuntai panjang. Shikamaru juga terlihat sama salah tingkahnya, buktinya laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Aku minta maaf, oh ya…" ujar Shikamaru lalu tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya. "Ini untukmu, tidak bagus. Tapi, aku pikir ini akan sangat manis kalau dipakai di rambutmu." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan jepit rambut kupu-kupu itu pada Ino.

"_Arigatou_…" kata Ino sambil melihat jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang kini berpindah tangan padanya. Indah, itulah yang Ino pikirkan saat melihat jepit rambut tersebut.

"Ya, pertama aku melihatnya, aku langsung berpikir betapa manisnya jika rambutmu di pakai jepit rambut itu. Itu hadiah valentine pertama yang aku berikan pada seorang gadis." Tutur Shikamaru. Mendengar itu, mau tak mau membuat Ino tersipu.

"_Sou ka_…, kalau begitu, maukah kau memakaikannya?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, mengatur jantungnya yang mulai berdetak terlalu _over_. "Ya, tentu saja."

Shikamaru kembali mengambil alih jepit rambut itu lalu ia memakaikannya di rambut pirang Ino. Benar saja, Ino terlihat sangat manis dengan jepit rambut itu. Laki-laki berambut ala nanas itu tersenyum melihat ada rona kemerahan di pipi gadisnya.

"Shikamaru, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku repot-repot mencari hadiah untuk hari valentine yang merepotkan ini?" cerocos Shikamaru. Mendengar itu, Ino lega sekaligus senang. Benar juga apa yang di katakan Shikamaru.

"Aku merasa lega sekarang, aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku karena waktu aku marah kemarin kau sama sekali tidak mengirimi aku pesan." Tutur gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ah, itu… aku tidak siap jika pesanku tidak kau balas."

"Dan lagi, kau seperti tidak peduli ketika aku menggandeng lengan Sai. Padahal, aku ingin sekali kau cemburu…"

"Eh? Waktu itu… aku tidak bisa berpikir, rasanya terlalu sakit di sebelah sini." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menujuk ke arah dadanya.

"_Gomen nasai_, aku tak bermaksud…"

Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dan mendekapnya erat, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat gadis cantik itu terkesiap kaget. Tapi, ia tak menolak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Shikamaru memeluk Ino.

"Aku tahu, maaf sudah membuatmu gelisah."

Ino mengangguk masih dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Gadis cantik itu baru tahu kalau ternyata dipeluk Shikamaru rasanya hangat dan juga mendebarkan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya itu akan melepas dekapannya, lagipula Ino masih nyaman seperti ini.

"Jangan berbuat seperti tadi. Aku tak ingin kau dengan laki-laki lain…"

"Tidak akan,"

"Aku menyukaimu – tidak, aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, mau tak mau membuat Ino mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia terlalu bahagia. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Shikamaru lebih dari menyukainya.

"Aku juga…"

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Shikamaru melepas pelukannya lalu memandang mata _aquamarine_ itu. Melihat kejujuran di mata yang indah itu. Kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau memberiku hadiah apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Astaga! Bahkan Ino tak berpikir akan memberi sesuatu pada Shikamaru! Gadis berambut pirang itu berpikir keras, apa yang bisa ia beri pada kekasihnya sekarang.

Kedua lengan Ino meraih tengkuk Shikamaru, mendekatkan wajah laki-laki itu ke wajahnya. Dan sudah bisa di tebak –

CUP!

– Ino mencium bibir Shikamaru sekilas. Hanya sekilas tapi debarannya semakin menggila. Laki-laki berambut ala nanas itu cengo. Shikamaru tak menyangka Ino akan menciumnya. Demi Tuhan, ia belum pernah dicium dan mencium perempuan!

"Ino…"

"Itu hadiah dariku. Di hari _white day_ nanti, aku akan memberimu hadiah lagi."

Keduanya tersenyum. Keduanya saling memandang. Ada perasaan yang menguar dari keduanya. Cinta, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

OWARI

~oOo~

_Halooo, Ken datang lagi dengan fict one-shoot special hari valentine dan tentunya special untuk magenta-alleth, my sister :3_

_Ceritanya sederhana saja, ide yang banyak di gunakan di pasaran. Mungkin juga rada-rada gaje wkwkwk_

_Soal EYD, dimanakah yang perlu Ken perbaiki? :)_

_Nah, readers, maukah kalian memberi reviews?_

_KEN_

_:3_


End file.
